The present invention relates to generally a cinecamera capable of magnetic recording simultaneously with shooting on the magnetic track of a film (hereinafter referred to as synchronous recording in this specification).
In conventional cinecameras capable of synchronous recording, a capstan and a recording head of a magnetic recording device are disposed within a film cartridge chamber, and an arm carrying a pinch roller and a film pressing pad which cooperate with the capstan and the head, respectively, (which arm will be referred to as a pinch roller arm hereinafter in this specification) is swingably mounted within the camera body. When the film cartridge is loaded, or unloaded the pinch roller arm is so actuated as to move the pinch roller away from the capstan by a sufficient distance so as to permit the smooth loading or unloading of the film cartridge, but when the lid or cover is closed after the film cartridge has been loaded, the pinch roller arm is so actuated, in cooperative relation with the closing operation of the lid or cover, as to bring the pinch roller to a position very closely spaced apart from the capstan. In this position, the pinch roller is prevented from pressing the film against the capstan because if the pinch roller is kept pressed against the capstan for a long time with the film interposed therebetween, permanent distortion of the contact surfaces would be produced, thus resulting in unsatisfactory recording. When a shutter release button is depressed to start the shooting, the pinch roller arm is further actuated to cause the pinch roller and the pad to press the film against the capstan and the head, respectively. The film is transported at a predetermined constant speed, and the synchronous recording is started.
As described above, in conventional cinecameras capable of synchronous recording, in general, the pinch roller is moved away from the capstan when the lid or cover of the camera is opened, and the pinch roller is moved to position very closely spaced apart from the capstan when the lid or cover is closed. In view of the operation of the cinecamera, the above arrangement is very advantageous in principle, but in practice the construction is very complex. The location of the linkage interconnecting the pinch roller arm and the lid or cover of the camera is limited, and the construction and arrangement of the other elements which are associated with the pinch roller arm to accomplish other functions in response to the movement of the pinch roller arm are also very complex.